stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarina Douglas
Sarina Douglas was a genetically-engineered Human. As a child, she had undergone an illegal procedure called accelerated critical neural pathway formation which dramatically increased her intelligence beyond what Humans would call genius level. Unfortunately, though her cerebral cortex was enhanced to process information faster, it couldn't initially get that information from her visual and auditory systems fast enough, and Sarina was unable to focus on her world. Outwardly, this made her appear mute and oblivious to her surroundings. ( ) Early life Sarina became part of a trio of genetically-enhanced residents at the Daystrom Institute of Psychiatric Health at the age of twelve in 2360. Jack came to her rescue when four adolescent boys were harassing her. She returned the favor by breaking Jack out of solitary confinement, where he had been placed for assaulting the boys. (Tales of the Jack Pack: "No Good Deed Goes Unpunished") Visits to Deep Space Nine In 2374, Sarina and the three other genetically-enhanced savants were sent to Deep Space 9 to be placed under the study of Doctor Julian Bashir, who himself was genetically-enhanced, where the group took an interest in the Dominion War. At first, the savants proved to be helpful to the Federation. They deduced that Weyoun was willing to cede extra territory in order to gain a planet where ketracel-white for the Jem'Hadar could be produced. As Sarina was mute at the time, she managed to convey said information to Doctor Bashir by sketching a chemical diagram on a PADD indicating the planet’s significance. Later on, however, the savants calculated that the Federation could not defeat the Dominion and should surrender before there was an appalling loss of life. When Benjamin Sisko refused to consider their proposal, the savants decided the best way to prevent mounting casualties was to contact the Dominion and give them information that would allow them to take over the Alpha Quadrant with little loss of life. When Bashir tried to stop them, they rendered him unconscious, tied him up, and left Sarina to guard him. But Bashir was able to get through to Sarina and convince her to release him, and he was able to stop the savants from carrying out their plan. The savants left Deep Space 9 soon after. ( ) A year later, when Sarina and the others returned to the station, Bashir devised a procedure to allow her brain to gather information from her senses, which would allow her to live a normal life. Using a neurocortical probe refined by Sarina's genetically-enhanced friends, Bashir stimulated the growth of the synapses in her brain, allowing her to interact with people for the first time in her life. After seeing the procedure's success and getting to know Sarina, Bashir fell in love with her, nearly driving her back into seclusion when she didn't know how to respond to his advances. Ultimately, she left Deep Space 9 to pursue an internship at the Corgal research center. ( ) After the Dominion War Sometime within the next few years, Douglas was recruited by Section 31 who established her as an agent for Starfleet Intelligence. In 2382, she and Bashir were sent on a covert mission to Salvat to stop the Breen's research into quantum slipstream drive technology on behalf of the Typhon Pact. The two subsequently began a romantic relationship, and Douglas told Bashir that her intent was to destroy Section 31 from within. ( ) Eventually, Douglas requested a transfer from Starfleet Intelligence and was assigned to Deep Space 9 as a security officer with the rank of Lieutenant. After the station's destruction in 2383, she was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and served at Bajoran Space Central until the construction of the new station was complete in 2385, at which time she became DS9's assistant chief security officer. ( ) Alternate Realities In an alternate timeline in which Jack, Lauren, and Patrick were able to pass on classified battle plans to the enemy, the Dominion took over the Alpha Quadrant in just over a month. The Dominion had decided that Sarina was no longer a useful asset and had her taken to a "cancellation facility" for execution. (Tales of the Jack Pack: "One Person CAN Make A Difference") Category:Humans Category:Daystrom Institute personnel